This invention relates generally to refrigeration systems used in the food service and related industries. More particularly, this invention relates to a refrigeration system employing means for rotating food racks and the like to obtain quicker chilling of food and to eliminate warm air pockets that allow bacterial growth.
The food industry has long used movable food racks for transporting prepared and unprepared foods to and from refrigerated storage units. These food racks typically comprise a pair of spaced U-shaped supports supported by a base, the base having movable casters thereon. A plurality of guide rails are attached to the spaced U-shaped supports. These guide rails slidably support food trays, pans and similar food containers.
Movable food racks of the type hereinabove discussed are transported to and from refrigeration units which typically comprise a four walled rectangular enclosure which is insulated and which is provided with a refrigeration system for cooling said enclosure. The enclosure includes a doorway and the food racks are stored within the enclosure in a stationary mode.
It will be appreciated that an important deficiency and drawback of known refrigeration enclosures and associated movable food racks is that during storage, the food stored on the food racks will often cool or chill at an undesirably slow rate. In addition, warm air pockets will exist at various places in the food rack. These warm air pockets provide a potential site for bacterial growth which may lead to food spoilage.